PewDieCry: How it came to be
by bluel0v3
Summary: When a regular Late Night with Cry and Russ stream turned into something special with the guest star Pewds. When they meet, they take a journey to "the best place on earth"! Slash Pewdiecry and fluffs!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Note** Felix (Pewds) doesn't know Marzia in this, meaning they never dated. Also, Ryan (Cry) doesn't wear his mask, since I know he doesn't own a mask in real life.

It was late on Saturday, almost nearing 10:00. I was almost done putting away my clothes from the stacked cardboard boxes left over from my recent move. I finally found a cheap house on the outskirts of Tampa, Florida, finally moving away from my family. It was a big change, and I could deal with the pressure of being on my own, but it was the fact that I was all alone was what bothered me. I wasn't too happy about not seeing my mom every day, but it was a nice break to get away from the conflict my parents were going through.

Once I finally finished, I sat down in my desk chair, which was not far away from my bed, being that my room was small in this house, and opened my Skype call with the Late Night Crew. Russ and Red were being their usual goofy selves and Scott was having a feud with Snake, as always. Finally, 11:00 rolled around and I started the weekly stream. At 2:30 we started wind-down hour and got some viewers to ask questions. One caller asked if we could get PewDiePie in the call. I didn't want to say no, since Felix is a close friend of mine, so I buckled and checked steam. It said he was online, so I invited him to the call and shortly he joined.

"Hey Cry, what's going on?" Felix said in his usual excited tone.

"Hey Pewds, good seeing you could make it. A viewer on the stream called and asked for you, so here you are!" I said, excited to hear my friend's voice, it was such a long time ago since they talked.

"Oh nice, you're streaming! I wish I could do that, it's just pretty tough with the time difference here in Sweden." Pewds said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Suddenly, Russ piped up and said, "Hey  
Pewds, are you ever gonna come to America? You gotta!"

"Yeah I know, I just don't know where to go or what to do. And how do you work American dollars? My English isn't even that good yet," he replied. This made me slightly excited, since it was the perfect time for us to meet, in person. Though my house was small and only had one bedroom and a cramped, ugly kitchen, I could still use some company.

"You could stay with Cry," Scott said, ending with a sneeze and gaining a grumbled "shut up" from Snake.

"Hey, that's a good idea," Pewds said, with joy, "are you up to it, Cry?"

"Um... yeah sure! Just as a heads up though, I don't have the best house, it's not permanent, only until I can find someplace nicer." I said, feeling oddly embarrassed about my home.

"Hey it's alright! As long as I don't get lost, I'm good!" Pewds said, ending the conversation. "Well this was a great talk and I'll see you, Cry, soon! I got to go; I need to go shopping for my mom. Bye!" Pewds said, logging off of Skype. This was great, really, but I just couldn't shake the feeling of being nervous. Not only was I meeting my best friend in real life, but he was going to stay with me.

"Ooooooo Cry and PewDiePie sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Scott yelled, obviously running around his room since a loud bang rang out, followed by a small yelp from Scott, "Oops".

"Shut up, Jund," I said, feeling my cheeks warm up with embarrassment.

"Oh come on, I was just joking! Let's get back to wind-down," Scott said, hitting his head on the desk. After the time rolled around to 4 AM, it was just me, Scott and Snake. Scott was nearing sleep and I was yawning about every two minutes. Scott said good night and it was just me and Snake.

"So, what are you gonna do about Pewds?" Snake asked, his voice was so deep that it was about to put me asleep every time he talked.

"Huh? Oh, right. Um… I don't really know. My house is crappy and small, so there is only one bed, so he get's that. I don't even have a good couch, just an old one from my parent's house. It's going to be something and definitely quite the memory," I said, with one final yawn, "Jeez Snake, I'm going to go to bed. I better get some good sleep for what's to come." We both exchanged good-nights and I ended the stream. I sleepily shut down my computer and crawled into bed, throwing off my old clothes. I curled up under the covers and prepared for my all day sleep through Sunday. I wasn't a huge fan of sleeping through Sunday, since it was one day without a video for my fans, the one day my mom was out of the house looking for company, and also the one time my brother wasn't busy and we could hang out together. The stream just makes every one of the crew members exhausted; surprisingly we aren't used to staying up all night, so we just sleep throughout all of Sunday.

I woke up the next day to my phone ringing on my bedside table. I open my crust-filled eyes and gazed at the clock. One in the afternoon; that's quite early. I picked up my phone and studied the caller ID.

_Felix_

I shot out of bed and snatched up the phone. I struggled to click "answer" and finally succeeded. "Hello?" I said, clearing the sleep out of my throat.

"Hey, Ryan!" The Swede's voice rang out through the speaker. I cringed from the volume, since my ears weren't adjusted yet.

"What's up?" I asked, thinking about the time difference from here to Sweden. I think it was around 7 P.M.?

"I'm at the airport!" He yelled, my phone finally picking up the sound of kids screaming and busy vacationers making their way in the background.

"Wait, what?" I said, sitting up in bed, "You're where?" I almost dropped my phone. When I said he could visit, I meant at least in a couple days, but today? I thought I would have more time, especially to make my house look a little more presentable.

"I'm in the Tampa Airport! Can you come pick me up?"

"Oh sure, I'll be right over! Let me get ready." I got up out of bed and hung up the phone. I threw on a short sleeve shirt and some shorts quickly moving through my room. As I rushed through my house, I quickly straightened up here and there, washing the dishes that were left in the sink, putting away dirty laundry and straightening up the scattered shoes. I dragged my phone and keys and ran out to my car, an old 1993 Toyota Corolla passed down from my dad. It had squeaky brakes and lousy seats, with scratches and dents scattered around the cars outside from my father's poor driving skills. I popped the keys in the ignition and started up the car. I was glad that yesterday I decided to clean out my car and if I didn't it would be even more embarrassing to pick up Felix on top of that fact I had a crappy car.

By the time I reached the airport, it was rush hour and people were running around from every which way. The only thing I hated more than being alone, was being surrounded by hundreds of people in a closed building.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I slipped my car into a very narrow parking spot and quickly scampered out and shut the door. I wanted to get Felix and get out of here as fast as I could, knowing all the people around me would start to freak me out a little. The only open spot I could find was quite the walk from the entrance, so with the extra time I slipped in some headphones and started to listen to Vinter in Hollywood to make me feel a little bit calmer.

Finally, I managed to make my way into the entrance and get through to luggage pickup, where Felix texted me to meet him. I scanned the area, seeing plenty of hectic people rushing to find their luggage and get home. As I looked harder and harder, I found myself staring at the seats in the corner. A man was sitting there, his face buried in his phone, texting away. He was wearing a navy blue trucker baseball cap and black sunglasses. He had swoopy hair and it was a little bit more "dirty" than regular dirty blonde hair. He looked up and spotted me, making me quickly look away and continue searching for Felix.

I couldn't help but stare back at him, but this time he wasn't seated. He was up and walking towards me, almost running. I started to get confused, but before I knew it, he was standing right in front of me.

"Ryan?" He asked, pulling off his sunglasses, staring me in the face. I was dumbfounded at how he knew my name, until it hit me.

"Felix?" I felt so dumb that I didn't put it together.

"RYAN!" Felix yelled, throwing his arms around me and pulling me into a big bear hug. I couldn't help but blush, since we were in public, and probably in the busiest area of the airport.

"Dang, Felix. I can't believe you are actually here! It's so good to see you!" I practically yelled. I didn't know I would be this excited to see him. I thought it would be just a simple hello, but I'm actually a lot happier now. It was so good to see his smiling face, and in person too. The camera in his videos doesn't capture his real features. He has really bright, blue eyes that strike you the second you see them, perfectly straight blonde hair, and he is tall. As we finally calmed down, I guided him back to the car.

All of the excitement drained away as we got into the parking lot. The last thing I needed was a really crappy car that was hideous to ruin the moment we were having. It's not like I needed to impress Felix or anything, it's just awkward, since you wouldn't think I was as poor as I am. All the money that I make on YouTube goes to my mom, so it's almost like saying I'm unemployed. I didn't let it get to me though, since my fans are worth it. Speaking of fans, did they know? I figured Felix wasn't going to be making any videos while he was here, so he couldn't have left without letting them know.

As I was lost in my thoughts, I carelessly grabbed Felix's luggage and attempted to pick it up. "Oof, what's in this thing?" I asked staring at the Swede, who was enjoying the new sights and sounds of Florida.

"What? Oh, only some clothes and I figured to bring some movies or something. That's all," He replied, smiling at my reaction.

"How long are you planning to stay here? I'm okay with anything, just wondering, since we never talked," I finally managed to get his bag into the trunk and slammed the door shut, with some struggle of course.

"Only a week or two," He said, beaming at me before climbing into the passenger's seat of the car.

"Okay, great!" I said, surprisingly happy. I thought he would say only a couple days and I would be fine, but I'm glad he decided to stay up to two weeks. I got into the car myself and pushed the keys into the ignition. I started out of the parking lot and headed onto the road towards my home. The ride home we sat in silence, except for the occasional, "How have you been?" and, "What's here to do for fun?" question from Felix.

"So, ummm, here we are," I said, my face automatically turning a tomato shade of red. I pulled the car into the rocky driveway, hell it wasn't even a driveway. It was just a path lined with dirt and stones. As I pulled in, the car jolted to a stop and I opened my door. The path leads to the door of my retched house. On the outside, it was a rusty brown, with crumbles of paint peeling off the sides. The door was a bright green, almost like mucus, making me gag each time I saw it. I had some new paint colors in the shed out back, but I haven't even finished unpacking yet, so I was going to wait. I didn't know I was getting company. Just from the outside of the house, you could tell the inside wasn't impressive either, and rather small. With a kitchen the size of a closet, a bathroom with no leg room, only one cramped bedroom that _just _fits my desk and computer, and a living room with my couch and television. The only good thing in my house was the TV, since I got it for a gift from my family. Overall, I was happy I had my own place; it just needed a lot of TLC.

I got out of the car and fetched the luggage from the trunk. Felix joined me in the back of the car and I handed him his bags. "Thanks Ryan," He said, smiling at me, obviously avoiding the horrid outcome that was my house.

"Hey, sorry about my house, I did warn you it was crummy. I really hope you don't mind staying here," I sincerely said, hoping he really didn't mind – even though I knew it made him uncomfortable, since I was so self conscious.

"It's nothing, really," Felix insisted, placing his hand on my shoulder. The warmth of his hand reassured me, and it eased my concerns.

"Well, right this way," I said, leading Felix up to the front door. I popped the keys into the lock and gave a shove and the door gave way. My house opened up into the kitchen, then straight through was my room and bathroom and then to the right was the living room. The house was only one story, so it was relatively small.

"Aw, I love cozy houses!" Felix said, running in the door and into the kitchen, "This is so cute, it's awesome!

"Really, you think so? I thought you would be disappointed and want to leave," I said, dropping my head in my hands.

"Now, man, this is amazing! I wish I had a house like this! Small houses are the bomb," The Swede said, throwing his arms around me, like the hug he gave me earlier in the airport.

"Well, let me show you around," I said, with a huge smile on my face. I brought Felix through the kitchen, getting him used to where everything is. I showed him my bedroom, where he would be sleeping, and the bathroom the next door over. I told him he could use the computer if he wanted and he could put his clothes in the empty shelves in my dresser. The last thing was the living room, which was where I was going to be sleeping. Once I finished the tour, Felix plopped onto the couch.

"This is such a simple house, I really like it Ryan. I don't know why you don't like it," He said, "and this is a really comfy couch, but are you sure you want to sleep on it?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, really. You're the guest, so you get the bed. Don't worry about me," I insisted, sitting next to Felix.

"Hey, I'm actually going to go shower, if you don't mind. I feel gross from the long plane trip," He said, getting off the couch. He walked out of the room and into the bathroom. I heard the shower squeak on and I leaned back into my couch and closed my eyes. The clock read 3:00, but it felt like 10:00 at night.

When I opened my eyes again, it was 2 in the morning and all the house lights were off. I got off the couch and stretched my crunched back. I made my way into the back of the house and checked in my room. There in my bed, laid my best friend.

**A/N** PewDieCry fluff coming next chapter – and a lot of it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I felt my face get hot and I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my hand. The whole "Felix coming to visit" thing felt like a dream to me, so this caught me by surprise when I found him in my bed, even though I told him this was where he was sleeping.

"Ryan, Är det du?" Came out from the darkness, obviously Felix was tired since he was speaking in Swedish.

"Oh, sorry Felix, I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep, and by the way, I don't understand Swedish," I said, turning to return to the couch. That was so embarrassing. My head dropped down and I slinked back onto the couch. I covered my face with a pillow and I closed my eyes. The next thing I knew I was being shook awake and the sun was beaming into the windows.

"Ryan, wake up! It's 10 and I'm bored. I need something to do!" Felix said, his breath hot on my face. I opened his eyes and was greeted by Felix's bright green eyes. "Morning," Felix said, beaming a smile across his face.

"Hnngh? I don't want to get up," I said, rolling away from the blonde, facing the back of the couch. Clumping around the couch came Felix, flipping over the edge and landing straight on my back, chuckling until he started coughing. "Dude, get off me!" I said, yelling and pushing him. He looked a lot lighter than he was, at least for me.

"No dude, not until you wake up and we go out for breakfast," Felix said, rolling over onto his stomach to face me.

"Then get off!"

"Fine," Felix gave in and bounced off the couch and straightened his shirt over his torso, "Now get ready so we can go."

"Okay, okay!" I said, getting off the couch and trudging down the hallway into my room. I pulled open the dresser drawers and picked out a plain black t-shirt and cargo shorts. I straightened up my hair and placed my contacts into my eyes, so I didn't have to wear my clunky glasses. "Okay, I'm ready. I know this great little diner down the road that makes the best breakfasts ever. Let's go there," I said, looking at Felix. He was wearing a blue and white plaid shirt and beige shorts.

"Sure!" He said, grabbing his sunglasses and placing them over his head. We headed out to the car and drove to the diner. Once we were seated in the diner, we started deciding what we wanted.

"Hi, my name is Carla, and I'll be your waitress today. What would you like to drink?" A tall brunette stood in front of us, smiling widely at us.

"I would like a glass of chocolate milk, please," Felix said, shining his white teeth at the waitress. Damn, he has a nice smile. Mine isn't as good as his. The waitress blushed at his respond and looked at me.

"Uh… I'll have some orange juice, thanks," I said, not bothering to compare my smile to Felix's.

"Sure, I'll get those ASAP!" She bounced away and I turned back to Felix.

"So how do you like Florida?" I said, looking through the breakfast menu.

"It's pretty cool! It's a lot warmer than Sweden, I'll tell you that," He said, right when the waitress came back with our drinks.

"Here you go! Do you know what you want to eat yet?" She said, retrieving her notepad and pen from her apron pockets.

"Actually, I would like the chocolate chip pancakes and sausage with a side of hash browns please." Felix said, knowing that was my favorite breakfast. I looked at him with a confused look, tilting my head to the side. To get back at him I decided to order his favorite food.

"I'll have Belgian waffles and bacon with vanilla ice cream on top, please." I smirked at Felix and laughed at his astonished response.

"Okay, your food will be right with you," The waitress said, scribbling my order on her notebook and stuffing it back into her apron, placing the pen behind her ear, and returning into the kitchen to place the order.

"I can't believe you know my order, Ryan," He said, punching my arm playfully. I stacked up our menus and put them on the outside of the booth. Once we got our food, we swapped plates and gobbled it all down. When we finally finished, we were stuff to the brim. "What do you want to do now?" Felix said, patting his stomach and pushing his plate into the middle of the table.

"I have an idea. How does Disney sound?" I asked, awaiting his answer.

"YES!" Felix yelled with little hesitance, gaining looks from people around us.

"It would make your vacation even better, but we'll need to rent a hotel and take an hour ride," I said, waving over our waitress for the bill.

"This is going to be great!" He said, looking at the bill, "I'll pay; a treat for you." He pulled out his wallet and paid exact change, including a $10 tip for the girl, a little more than I expected (she wasn't the _best_, she seemed a little too interested in Felix, and not because he is foreign). We headed back to the car and started on our voyage to Disney. This, was going to be a crazy ride.

**A/N** Sorry this chapter was so short, I promise the next one will be better. And of course with the fluffies and such. Still, I hope you enjoy.

Also, Swedish translation: Ryan, Är det du?

English: Ryan, is that you?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N** Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I updated. I promise there will definitely be fluff and cuddles coming up, since none of the other chapter have had it yet. Thanks for the support 3. P.S. A part of this chapter was inspired by a dream that I had ahaha.

"Felix, hurry up! I want to get on the road as quickly as possible!" I said, hollering down my hallway and into my room where Felix was currently throwing all sorts of swim trunks and shirts into one of his luggage bags and throwing a backpack over his shoulders.

"Okay! Okay! I'm going as fast as I can! I'm just so excited!" He yelled, running out of the room and bumping straight into me. "Oh sorry dude, let me throw my stuff into the trunk," he pushed past me and ran out the door, tripping over his own feet. I broke into a smile and leaned against the wall, watching him fumble over the trunk door. He was just so adorable when he dropped his bag and his face turned red. What? What was I thinking that for? I brushed it off and continued packing some snacks for the car ride, even though we just ate breakfast, knowing Felix he would be starving by the time we got there. With my driving and my crappy car, it would take almost 2 hours instead of 1 from Tampa to Orlando.

"Are you ready yet?" I said, walking towards Felix to help close the trunk door.

"Yeah, I think I'm good… WAIT! My phone's in your room!" He said while dashing back into the house and running into the wall before he turned into the room, "Ouch," came echoing back.

"Oh Felix," I said, scratching my head and turning to get into the driver's seat. Once he got back outside, he locked the door, climbed into the passenger's seat, and buckled up. He clicked on the radio and I groaned as Taylor Swift's I Knew You Were Trouble came on.

"C'mon, it's kind of a good song," Felix said, grinning at me.

"No, it's not!" I said, bursting out in laughter and pulled out of the drive and onto the road. As we started to make our way to the highway, Felix started to hum the rhythm of the song, and then started to sing along to the chorus, until he was belting out all the lyrics.

"I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE WHEN YOU WALKED IN! SO SHAME ON ME NOW, FLEW ME TO PLACES I'D NEVER BEEN, NOW I'M LYING ON THE COLD, HARD GROUND! OH!" He sang out, throwing his arms into the air and hit the top of the car ceiling.

I smirked and we continued to drive through the horrific pop songs and Elvis Duran on the morning show to broadcast the early morning phone taps. As we were one exit away from pulling into Orlando and locating Disney, traffic hit hard. It didn't make sense, since today was a Tuesday and all the kids were at school and the adults were at work, so why was the roads so packed with people? Actually, none of them were headed to Disney, since they all bypassed the exit to get off the highway. We struggled through trucks and SUVs all while listening to Carly Rae Jepson on repeat on all stations. Once we managed to squeeze out of the traffic and through the streets of Orlando, we pulled into the parking lot of our hotel and parked to unload our luggage. A teenage boy walked out of the hotel doors dressed in a bellhop uniform. He placed his hand on my shoulder and I jolted around. His ocean blue eyes pierced mine, having a war against each other. He peered around the car to the other side and spotted Felix gathering his bags. The boy smiled and his eyes lit up, hurrying over to help him. I couldn't shake the sense he was fighting with me over Felix… actually I'm pretty sure that's what we were doing. Well, if he thinks he can have Felix, he's wrong, because he's mine. Yeah, Felix is mine. I concluded with my thoughts and strolled over to Felix and grabbed his arm with one hand and both of our bags with my other, grinning madly at the bellhop. I guided him straight to the check-in desk, got the key to the hotel room, and practically dragged Felix into the elevator up to our room. When we got inside, Felix placed his hand on my arm and I released my grip of him. Just then I realized how Felix's arm has secret muscles. From just looking at his arms, he doesn't have any muscle, but once you touch his arms, you know how toned he really is.

"What was that all about?" He asked, smiling at me, his arms resting on his hips.

"What do you mean?" I replied, taking a water bottle from the fridge and taking a sip.

"You know, the bellhop thing. He was helping me with my bags and you ran over and snatched me up!" He said, giggling under his breath.

"He was giving you a dirty look. And I'm not that weak, so I can handle our bags! We don't need a little 18 year old boy showing off to us," I said, throwing my hands in the air.

"You were jealous…" Felix said, grinning. "You were so jealous that he was attracted to me and not you!"

"No I wasn't. Can we please drop this?" I said, hoping my blush wasn't noticeable to Felix. Just then, I realized our hotel room. I specifically said two beds for one room to the man at the check-in desk. Obviously, he thought we were a couple and only needed one bed. I blushed again and pointed to the bed, gaining Felix's attention.

"Uhhh… you said _two _beds, right?" He said, red blush spreading across his face, too.

"Yeah I did. I'm going to go talk to the guy at the front desk. You wanna come?" I said, heading back to the door.

"No I'm good here, I think I'll start getting set around here," he replied while reaching for his PSP and jumped onto the bed.

I once again went to the elevator and set it to the lobby. I always hated cramped elevators, especially with preppy girls trying to get me to go to their rooms to "help" them, which never turns out what they really mean. After fighting against two blonde best friends crawling up my shirt, I got to the lobby. I straightened my shirt and shivered from the feeling of freshly manicured fingernails scratching up my back and chest. Once I got to the front desk, I took out my hotel key and approached the man.

"Excuse me, but when I checked in today, I specifically asked for two beds in one room, instead you gave me 6-D, which only has one bed. I'm with my friend and it would be really weird to have to sleep with him for the next couple days we stay here," I said, pushing my key to him, "Can we get a new room, with two beds?"

"Sorry son, but we only have single bed rooms left. A party of girls rented out the rest of the double bed rooms for the next 8 days. Sorry for the inconvenience, but why not get your relationship started with that cute boy of yours this way?" He said, smiling and handing me back the room key.

"No no, we are only friends, trust me. But thanks anyway," I replied, blushing at the man and turning back to the elevator. Luckily, this time it was empty and I could ride in silence. Did he really think Felix and I would make a cute couple? I guess I could see that. What was I thinking? Felix is my _friend _and only my _friend_. Just before I was thinking he was _mine_ too. What is wrong with me? I dropped my head in my hands when the elevator came to a stop at floor 2. Our room was on floor 6, so of course another person had to get on the elevator. A young girl with jet black hair walked onto the elevator, clutching a purse stuffed with gum drops and sour worms.

"Hi," she said, handing me a sour gummy worm. I accepted it and stuffed it into my mouth, uncovering my face to get a better look at her. She wasn't like the other girls that were on the elevator before, she seemed nice and _not _all over me. Thank God.

"Hey, and thanks," I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

"What's wrong? You seem sad," She said, looking up into my eyes.

"It's nothing,"

"No really, you can tell me. Do you want another gummy worm? Will that help?"

"I don't know what to do," I blurted out, taking another gummy worm and shoving it into my mouth to hopefully shut myself up.

"Don't know what to do about what?"

"I don't know what to do about this guy. I don't know if I like him or what," What was I saying? I'm telling this random girl about my so-called feelings about Felix.

"Oooo tell me more! What's his name, and how do you feel when you're around him?"

"Well, for starters, his name is Felix. I've known him for a while on YouTube. We are best friends and we just met yesterday. He is visiting me here in Florida. This is the first time we've seen each other in person. I think I've developed feelings for him though, and not as best friends," I said, sitting on the elevator floor, "I feel so dumb, since I know he likes this other girl back in Sweden where he lives, but I can't help but feel butterflies when he touches my arm or something and I blush _a lot _when I'm around him. He makes me feel happy, too. My life is total shit, but he makes me feel so much better, and it's only been two days," At this time, the girl pressed a lot of the buttons on the elevator to keep it going and not stopping at my floor and not letting anyone else on the elevator.

"Well sounds to me like you are in a relationship pickle. I don't advise just coming out and saying you like him, since that can dig you into a deep hole that you can't get out of. Try subtle things, like not too abrupt but not too little so he doesn't notice. What are your sleeping arrangements?"

"We got stuck in a one bed room, so we need to share tonight,"

"Great! But make sure he doesn't try to make you sleep on the floor and keep him off the floor. Reassure him that you can sleep together. Listen, I got to go. My name is Ryland, by the way. If you need any advice, my room is 4-E, stop by any time. Have fun with Felix… um…"

"Ryan. My name is Ryan."

"Ryan... got it. Good luck!"

"Thanks," I said when she got off the elevator at floor 4. I pressed the button and continued up to floor 6. Once I got into the room, I stumbled upon Felix on the bed, reading a book with his shirt off.

"Hey! You're back! So, what did the guy say?" He asked, closing his book and sitting up on the bed.

"No second bed for us, all the double bed rooms were taken," I thought back to what Ryland said about the floor sleeping, but I chickened out. "Hey, it's okay though. I can sleep on the floor as long as you lend me a pillow!" Once I said it, I mentally slapped myself in the face, cursing under my breath.

"No dude, it's all good. I don't mind the extra company. I am the guest after all," He said, smiling up at me, getting up and patting my shoulder. There they go, the little butterflies flying around in my stomach. I shook it off and we decided to scope out the Disney grounds. Since we got here somewhat late, we didn't want to spoil all the rides on the first day, so we stuck to the gift shops and the stores scattered around the park. The temperature was rising up to 100 degrees and we were sweating. We bailed the park for the day and headed back to the hotel around 5. Back in the room, we changed into our swim trunks and grabbed our towels, making our way to the pool inside. Once there, we set up our chairs and Felix jumped right in. I decided to sit on the edge of the deep end, dipping my toes into the water and admiring the water around me. The deep end was 13 feet deep, and I was happy enough to sit and gaze into the depths. In the middle of the pool, Felix was happy enough doing hand stands and letting me rate them from 1 to 10. He got mostly 4's, making me burst out laughing when he did one so bad that he flipped around and almost kicked a little kid in the face. All of a sudden, the bellhop boy strolled into the pool room with three other boys around him. Apparently, he was off duty, since he lounged on a chair in his own swim trunks. After five or so minutes, they got into the water and drifted to Felix. He tried moving away, but the boys surrounded him. I wanted to do something, but I was too late and Felix got them to leave him alone. As they swam away, the bellhop's friends got out and shifted to the hot tub, when the bellhop and one of his friends staying in the pool. I tried to ignore them and focused my attention at my fingers, playing around with the cuticles. I looked up, and the boys were gone, with the blink of an eye they just disappeared. I felt slightly relieved, until I felt an unsettling grip wrap around both my ankles under the water and tug hard. I slipped off the edge of the pool and tried jolting my feet free. I held onto the edge and yelled for Felix. He turned around and saw me struggling and started swimming to me, but it was too late. Another pair of arms wrapped around my torso and dragged me under the water. I frantically twisted, prying the hands from me, but they stayed dormant on my waist. I yelled, but water just clogged my lungs. Down, down, down, we went, 10 feet, 11 feet, 12 feet, all the way down 13 feet under the water. The arms let go and four feet kicked with all their might down on my chest, my limbs went limp and I could feel the darkness enveloping around me. My eyes closed as all the air escaped my lungs.

**A/N** DUN DUN DUN! Cliff hanger! I hope you guys liked this chapter, hopefully you will like the fluff in the next chapters. The last part about the pool and the whole people dragging him under thing was inspired from a dream I had about me being pulled under water at a pool party by girls I hate in my school. Well I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I'm not sure what death feels like. Of course, because I've never died, that is. First off, when people describe "dying" they always say you see a light, like the white circle of light at the end of a train tunnel. Well, that's not what it's like for me, at least I think this is death. There's just a lot of darkness. No light, just black, everywhere I look. I don't feel any pain, though I doubt anyone does. I'm just waiting for there to be less dark and lighter, for something like heaven to show, I guess. It's all over though. Everything I've been looking forward to do. I didn't want to end like this, not being drowned by some kid who can't get a quality job who I just met the same day, who was all over my guy. It's almost like I wanted revenge, like it wasn't actually over. I could still feel the water surrounding me, but I couldn't see – or move for that fact. Apparently, I could feel everything; kids splashing around me, the suction of the filter on the bottom of the pool, and arms wrap around me.

Two thin arms pulled me up off the pool floor and grip around me, holding me into a hug. A propelling force pushed off the ground and rocketed to the surface. The feeling of air and pellets of water rolling off my skin surrounded me. I felt the beating of a heart on my chest, clashing with my own cold one. Hard hands pressed down on my chest, pushing with great force.

Warmth spread through my body, blood rushing through my veins once again, the familiar feeling of life growing in my bones. I could breathe, smelling the chlorine and scent of Felix. A rush of warm air flushed into my lungs and my throat burning from what was to come. Water pushed out of my body, spilling out of my mouth, the horrid taste of chlorine skimming across my tongue. Coughing and hacking, the liquid wouldn't stop flowing through my throat. I shot up, leaning back on my elbows; luckily Felix caught me before I fell back from my weak arms.

"Ryan! You're okay!" Felix screamed, wrapping his arms back around me and engulfing me into a comforting hug. I couldn't help but melt into the warmth of his body, even though the pool water was warm. I snuggled my face into the Swede's chest, cuddling into his body. I couldn't let go, shivering in my loose skin. With sudden movements, the blonde managed to stand up, my body dangled in his arms. I grabbed on for dear life, I didn't want to risk losing it for real, and he maneuvered through the crowd of people and placed me down on my lawn chair. He wrapped me into both of our beach towels, making me into a sausage shaped. "I'm so relieved you are okay. I thought you left me. I didn't want to lose you," Felix said, sitting on the edge of the chair. With a small cough, I nodded, not being able to form words.

"Oh! Sir, sir! Do you need anything?" A teenage girl came running over to me, trying to catch her breath. "I heard what happened and I thought maybe I could help!"

I shook my head and turned back to Felix, smiling at my savior. "T-t-t-thanks," I managed. I pulled my arm out of my towel cocoon and my hand effortlessly fell onto his. He looked back at me and returned the smile, curling our fingers together to tighten the grip.

"Let's head back to the hotel, you need all the rest you can get," The Swede said, pulling me onto my feet, helping me steady my legs. With a couple wobbles, I finally relearned how to walk and we slowly headed back to the elevator. The majority of the people in the lobby moved out of the way to let us pass, even the completely full elevator emptied out for us. Once in the elevator, we silently rode up to floor 6 and I waddled out, keeping my towel sausage intact. I practically fainted onto the bed when we got inside our hotel room. Felix quickly rummaged through my bag and retrieved a new shirt and sleep pants. He handed me the clothes and I placed them back on the bed.

"I'm filled with chlorine. I'm going to take a shower…" I said, climbing out of the towels.

"Are you sure? Do you feel up to it?" Felix said, concern flashing over his face. It made me feel good that someone actually cared for me, for once. A smile crept onto my face and I waved him off.

"It's okay, trust me. I won't take long," I piled up my clothes and I got a new towel out of the cabinet, strolling into the bathroom. The handles squeaked as I turned them on, water pouring out of the showerhead. I was somewhat hesitant, one foot leaning into the water, the memory returning into my mind. After a minute, I decided nothing wrong could happen and took my shower. Once I was finished, I clambered out of the shower and into my pajamas. I rubbed the towel through my hair and through it into the laundry bin. When I walked back into the room, Felix was changed into his own pair of pajamas; his hair messed from towel drying – just like mine. I ambled back to the bed and plopped down onto the pillows. "I'm back," I said, smiling at Felix.

He placed his hand onto my shoulder and gently squeezed. "I'm really happy you're okay Ryan, I was so worried for you."

"I wouldn't be here without you," I said, holding his other hand. He scooted over and replaced his hand onto my leg, then spreading into another hug. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, gripping him tightly on the back. Once the hug ended, Felix pulled down the covers and pointed for me to get into bed. I climbed in and cuddled into the fuzzy comforter.

"Comfy?" Felix asked, getting in on the other side of the bed.

"Yeah," I replied, immediately glued to his side and wrapping my arms around his torso. I cuddled my head into the crook of his neck and felt warm lips press onto the top of my head. I looked up and blush spread across my cheeks. With only inches apart, I closed the space by pushing up on his chest with my hands and pressing my lips against his. His lips were so soft and comforting. We pulled apart for breath and he pressed his forehead against mine.

"I've been waiting all day to do that," He said, beaming down at me.

"Me too," I said, quickly pecking his nose and cuddling back down to his side.

Something told me that I would sleep well tonight.

**A/N** And so the fluffers begins! I would have updated this chapter yesterday, but I was suffering from a HUGE migraine and my head was throbbing even if I walked, so luckily it has passed and this is just a short chapter to fill in the FLUFF! So, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, because it was really fun to write. THANKS!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's been a couple days since the incident happened, and I was so excited for Saturday to finally roll around. I quickly pulled together a few games and messaged Jund the schedule on Steam and gave him the job of making a video.

"Fine," He replied, logging off.

I turned to Felix and pulled him over to the computer. "Will you be a guest star in the livestream tonight?" I asked, giving him my best puppy dog face.

"Sure Ryan, anything for you," He replied, kissing my cheek and turning away. "What are we playing?"

"I figured some CS:GO, Worms, and maybe some WoW, then wind-down. Maybe LoL, it's a surprise night I guess. Jund is taking care of the video for me. I hope he does something interesting, or he's off video duty and it's then transferred to Russ," I smiled, seeing his reaction to Worms. He loved that game.

We passed the time by going into Disney and finally catching some rides, before being overwhelmed by the crowd and the overly-long lines. At about 3, we decided to catch some lunch at the local diner. I flopped into a booth in the far corner of the dining area and Felix followed me, sitting next to me, instead of across. I ordered a plate of fish and chips and Felix chose a bacon cheeseburger. When we got our food, I dug in and immediately ate half of my fish and almost half of my chips. Felix ate his food almost as fast as me, and I puffed out my stomach in response to the amount of food. Once we both finished, it was almost 5, so we headed back to the hotel. We decided to finish with some movies and popcorn, relaxing on the bed. After a re-run of Jaws and three episodes of Supernatural on Netflix, it was almost 11, so I set up my equipment. I didn't know how long we were staying at Disney, so I packed safe and brought my livestreaming stuff. I packed an extra mic too, incase Felix wanted to participate. It was a good thing I was a smart packer.

Once the clock hit 11, I called everyone in the Late Night crew into a Skype call and then quickly started up my livestream, pulling up a quick intro video of a cute Cry animation. Everyone began their greets and then we started with some CS: GO. We did a couple matches and ended with a tie, sending me into frustration. Felix didn't want to play until we started up Worms, and by the time CS:GO ended, it was already 1, and some people left. Red went to bed and Jund was already falling asleep at the keyboard, so Felix was allowed in.

"Hey Russ, is it okay that Pewds joins in the livestream? He really wants to play Worms," I asked, already inviting him to the Skype call. Felix decided to start his own livestream, so people could see his point of view playing his own games. His crowd was already bigger than ours, so it was funny seeing Felix stream his own show.

"Yeah, let him in!" Russ replied, preparing his Worms team. I opened the invite and got into the game. When we finally finished one game, Russ ended up winning, so we called a rematch. Felix was sitting next to me, and under the table he intertwined our fingers together. I looked over to him and smiled. He replied with a smile and we started our second round. After many explosions and a lot of death, I finally won and Felix jumped up with excitement, even though he came in last.

"Yes! In your face Russ!" He shouted, jumped around and pulled me over to him. I shot out of my chair and he pulled me into a huge hug. He pulled away and said, quite loudly, "Ryan, I love you!" I smiled, but froze, since we were still livestreaming.

It didn't help that Russ yelled out, "PEWDIECRY IS REAL! PEWDIECRY IS REAL!"

This is going to be quite the adventure.

**A/N** Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, and also a really short chapter. I wanted to quickly fill you in with what I wanted to do. Someone actually gave me the idea to do the whole livestream thing, so thanks to "I got advice 4 u" for the review and the idea. Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Morning sun shined through the open window in the corner of the hotel room. A stream of light beamed across the bed until finally reaching both mine and Felix's eyes. I squinted open my crust-covered lids and lightly cracked my neck, attempting to sit up. I glanced down next to me to see Felix happily sleeping, his face stuffed into the pillows. I nudged his arm and finished getting out of bed. I strolled over to the window and stepped out onto the balcony I didn't know existed until now and stared down at the Disney parks. Suddenly, I felt a pair of eyes watching me from behind. I turned to see my best friend, the all so familiar Swede that was staying with me. I tried to remember what happened the night before, but all I remembered was winning Worms and then nothing. What did happen last night? I don't even remember getting back into the hotel room or getting into bed with Felix closer to me than ever before. What had happened? As I tried getting back into the room, I crashed into the window door and tumbled down onto the floor with a thud.

I know I'm a klutz. I can't help it. A pair of arms helped me up and I quickly grabbed the room key before pulling Felix's arm out the door to breakfast. It was about 6 AM, but the menu said they started the breakfast bar at 5:30. As we arrived, there was no one around, except two busboys setting up tables and food. We hurried to the countertop to grab a plate and I stared in awe at all the chocolate chip waffles and pancakes there were, scattered around with fresh strawberries and real maple syrup. I tossed an assortment of foods onto my plate and drizzled the whole thing with syrup and butter, then finding a seat at a booth in the far corner. I waited for Felix to finish picking out his own food and he joined me on the opposite side of the booth.

I stared down at my food, picking around at the sausage links and swirling my cup of orange juice. I stayed quiet, not knowing how to talk to Felix after yesterday. "Okay, what's up? What happened?" Felix said, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" I said, looking up from my stack of pancakes.

Without responding, Felix pushed our food aside and climbed over to my side of the booth, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me into a deep kiss. His lips meshed into mine, creating the perfect seam. He deepened the kiss and slightly pushed me back into the booth, making me fall onto my elbows to keep me propped up. I brushed my hand across his cheek and down his chest, scoping his body before we pulled apart for breath. The memory flooded back, the images of the night before rushing into my mind. I remembered the livestream, the game, Russ' reaction, everything. I pulled Felix into a hug and quietly whispered something I never thought I would say, "I love you, Felix."

With little hesitation, I heard him whisper back, "Ryan, I love you too."

My heart skipped a beat and I smiled into his shoulder. As we pulled apart, someone whistled that how-sexy-was-that whistle and a small crowd formed around us, a mix of some elders, the two busboys, and a couple chefs from the kitchen. I blushed and turned back to my food, while the crowd quietly clapped and then carried on with their breakfast. I glanced at Felix soon enough to catch a small pink shade spread on his cheeks and then took bites of his pancakes. I finished eating my pancakes and pushed my plate into the center of the table, like I always do. My hands dropped down onto the seat of the bench and Felix's simultaneously did too. His hands gracefully fell upon mine, and I instinctively intertwined our fingers together. He stared at me and a smile spread upon his face, beaming literally from ear to ear.

Once we finished our breakfast, we headed back to the hotel room and we got into our clothes and headed to the parks. I made sure to pack our swim trunks with us so we could make a stop at Typhoon Lagoon and swim in the tidal pool. Our first stop was Space Mountain. The lines were the basic length, about 20 minutes each. We eventually decided that around 1:00 we would go to Typhoon Lagoon since the temperature was getting past 90 degrees. It was a very humid day, so we quickly changed into our swim trunks and ran towards the tidal pool. I splashed in, clumsily running in and almost falling twice. I waddled through the water once it passed my knees and then fell onto my stomach to doggy paddle to rest of the way to the deepest point of the pool. Felix was straggling far behind me, having difficulty managing the water, waves, and little kids splashing chlorine in his eyes. I quickly turned and paddled back towards him, grasping his wrist and pulling him the rest of the way.

"C'mon Felix, the best waves are about to start!" I said, sounding ecstatic, like a little boy waiting for his dad.

"Hey! Aren't you PewDiePie?" A little boy said, trudging towards Felix and holding out his hand in a brofist.

"Oh, hey bro! How's it going?" Felix replied, forming his own hand into a brofist and pushing it against the boy's.

"This is awesome! You are my favorite gamer!" The kid darted his eyes down to Felix's left wrist to see my hand clutched around it. He followed up to my face and tilted his head. I could see the cogs in his mind working to put it all together. He leaned towards me and whispered, "Hey, are you ChaoticMonki?"

I gasped and dropped Felix's hand, staring at the kid. "H-how did you know?"

"It was easy. You look exactly like what you say in the live streams. Y'know, dark hair, blue eyes, not fat like Jund said. And you're in Florida, with Felix. Felix's YouTube says that he is going to Disney with his close friend. I'm not stupid. But hey, you look pretty attractive. Don't worry about people telling you that you are ugly, because you're not; well if you ever do show your face. Well, see ya bros!" The boy said, turning and swimming off back to the slides where he was before. I looked at Felix, stunned, and he shrugged his shoulders in return. I put it aside and focused on the waves, which were turning on.

When 6:30 rolled around, we went on almost all the rides and visited a whole other park. We headed back to the hotel and that's when I realized what I had to do. I needed to fix the whole predicament of what happened yesterday with Russ. For all I know he was running around telling Red, Jund, Snake, BattleStar, ZutaraRaven, and probably even Ken. Once they got back to the hotel, I picked up the menu and the phone and dialed the room service.

"Felix, what do you want for dinner?" I called towards to bathroom.

"Umm… dunno. I'm in the mood for spaghetti. Yeah, go with that," He called back.

"Okay! Yes hello, I would like to order to bowls of spaghetti with meatballs. Yeah with tomato sauce, and can I get it with some Italian bread? Okay, thanks," I hung up the phone and put the menu back on the table. "Felix, I'll be right back. I need to go pick it up."

"Okay! Hurry back!" He said, emerging from the bathroom. I quickly closed the door behind me and walked down the hall. I saw a familiar face further down the hall, but before I could focus on their face, a soft hand spun me around and I faced Felix. He quickly kissed my lips and embraced my face, whispering, "You forgot your goodbye kiss. You can't go without it."

"Ryan?" A male's voice rang behind me, somehow very familiar. I quickly released Felix's hold and turned around to face the voice. No wonder he sounded familiar. It was CinnamonToastKen.

"Ken?!" I gasped, feeling both embarrassment and confusion. I was confused why Ken was in Florida in the first place, but embarrassed since he just saw me kissing Felix. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting my parents. Why is Felix with you, and why are you kissing?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand awkwardly.

"Uh… he is kinda my boyfriend now… I guess," I said, madly blushing.

"Well it's about time, isn't it?" He yelled, grinning and pulled both of us into a hug. I sighed with relief and patted him on the back and flashed a wink at Felix and continued down to the kitchen to pick up our food.

When I got back, I placed the food on our center table and Felix got his plate. I turned on my laptop and loaded up my Steam messages. Luckily, Russ was logged on so I quickly typed a message.

_Cry: Hey Russ, how many people know about what happened last night?_

_Russ: Oh hey Ryan. I don't think a lot of people know. You were lucky that it happened late at night around wind-down, since most people are asleep by then. I haven't seen many posts specifically about it, and I didn't tell anyone. _

_Cry: Good, but just letting you know, I guess you could say Felix and I are together. So, ya. I just ran into Ken and he saw me kissing Felix, so he knows already. In all honesty, this will obviously get out and spread, so don't really freak about stopping people talking about it. I won't really mind. It'll just make the PewDieCry fans even happier. _

_Russ: Yeah, think positively buddy. I got to go though, so I'll talk to you soon. Have fun with your new boyfriend, but not too much fun. :)_

At that, Russ logged off and I closed my laptop. I wasn't going to rack my brain about people figuring out, so I was just going to keep it cool. This may not be so bad after all.

**A/N** Hey guys, so I'm back with a little longer of a chapter for you. I hope you enjoyed, and I think the next chapter will be the end. It may end a little ehhh but I'll work on it. Stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*A/N* Hey guys, so sadly saying, this is the last chapter of this story. This was super fun to write and I'm very proud with how it turned out. And I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. Thanks for the support 3. Also sorry it took so long to end (lol I procrastinate and I don't have any excuses, my summer is completely empty :P)

Today is the last day of our vacation. It's quite sad to see this vacation end, but I do only have so much money to afford the hotel. At least Felix agreed to stay another day at my house. I found myself packing the wrong items in the wrong cases. Too deep into my thoughts, I was grabbing hotel towels and blankets instead of my shirts and pants. I literally had to shake myself to bring my head back to reality. The realization hit me of how much really happened over these days. I became so much closer to my best friend than I ever would have imagined, which basically changed my whole life. I have yet to tell Felix this, but I have a surprise for him. I thought the best time to do this was once we got back to Tampa. As we both finished packing, Felix helped me pack up the car and we were off, back to my house.

"Hey, you wanna start a tradition?" Felix asked, looking at me while I turned onto the highway.

"Like what?" I replied, returning the stare.

"Remember on the way up? We spent the whole time singing to the radio like complete idiots! Let's make it a thing," Felix said, clicking on the radio and turning it to his favorite channel, immediately playing Justin Timberlake. He started to belt out the lyrics to "Mirror" and I couldn't help but sing along with him.

We finally reached back to my house and poured out of the car. We busted through the front door and both fell onto my couch. I rested my head on Felix's shoulder and he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

I jumped up off the couch and exclaimed, "OH I ALMOST FORGOT!"

"What?!" Felix said, smiling.

I pulled my computer out of my backpack and sat back down onto the couch next to Felix. I sifted through my bookmarks until I fell upon a certain link. I clicked it and up popped a seaside house with a vast ocean view behind it, the house resembling a small cottage.

"What is this?" Felix said, pulling my laptop onto his lap. He scrolled through the description and location and found it was only 30 minutes away from our current location.

"This is my granddad's house. When he died, he left it for me. It's mine," I said, answering Felix's puzzled look.

"Well that's great! Why are you living here then?" He asked, looking back at me.

"I was waiting for the right time and person I was with. I was wondering, would you like to join me in living in this home?" I asked, gulping down rejection.

"Ryan, that'd be amazing! Are you sure?"

"Felix, you are my best friend, and I love you. Of course I'm sure, I want to be able to see you every day, in person. I can't handle being so far away from you and only get a Skype call every once in awhile. I want to be able to hug you and kiss you, and sleep in the same bed. We can't do that with you in Sweden, all alone. I can't handle a long-distance relationship. I need to be with you," I replied, small tears coming to my eyes. I really needed my love to be with me and to be there when I need someone to tell me that everything will be okay. And I know Felix needs that too.

"Then, of course I'll live with you. It would be better than living in a hotel," He replied, pulling me into a huge hug. I squeezed him, holding on for dear life.

So with that, Felix called his parents, and told them the big news. He bought a plane ticket and in the next day he flew back to Sweden. He packed up all his stuff and sent it on it's own plane, heading for our new home; Orlando. In the middle of the night, I was up on my computer, editing a video to post the next day when I got a Skype call from Felix. I accepted it and turned on my webcam.

"Hey Felix, what's up?"

"Ryan, I'm all set! I've sent my desk, computer, clothes, and any other furniture and knick knacks I need for Florida! It's all on it's way to the house now. I've already bought my ticket and my flight leaves tomorrow!"

"Great! I miss you already!" I said, I couldn't wait for him to finally come back.

"Have you packed your stuff?" He asked.

"Maybe... guess where I am?" I said, sitting up in my desk. I turned out of the way so Felix could see my surrounding area. It wasn't my house.

"You're in the new house!" He said, grinning at me. "How do you like it? It already looks so much bigger! I'm so excited to come home tomorrow!" He said. It sounded so strange for Felix calling this home, since he is used to living in Sweden. It's even weird for me, since my old house is completely out of the picture. The bank already sold it to another person, a young girl looking to get out of her apartment. I'm glad my crappy old house was still making some people happy, and getting love.

Late the next day, I heard the doorbell ring to my new house. I eagerly ripped the door open and almost sprung into the person's arms, but luckily I didn't, since it was just the movers. I greeted them in and they started bringing in Felix's things. I helped carry in his dresser, desk, clothes, his favorite couch, books, multiple computer monitors, and his XBOX (of course including his collection of over 150 assorted games). Finally, we finished moving in his stuff and the movers left. An hour went by until the doorbell rang once again. This time, I did jump into the person's arms, since in came Felix with 4 suitcases and 2 backpacks. I was in awe when I saw his luggage and helped him put it all in our room.

"I'm so glad you're here! Need a house tour?" I said, pulling Felix into a tight hug. I placed a big kiss on his cheek and showed him around our new home.

1 year later...

I guess you could say this story ends happily ever after.

I'm now Ryan Kjellberg, Felix's fiancé.

We still live in our seaside home, but it isn't so roomy anymore.

We invested in a couple new family members; our dog Rex and our 6 month old son, Jason.

We both still do YouTube, and I still have my livestreams. Two months ago, I shared my appearance with the world.

I now vlog on a new channel with Felix and Jason, sharing our everyday activities with the YouTube community.

I hope this lasts forever.

And that, was our story.

_Fin_


End file.
